Can You Return To Normal?
by Lenny Kagamine
Summary: Lily has finally gone insane because of one event... Will friends including one person come back help save her? Or will she be stuck insane forever...? sucky summary...


Neko: Hey Its Holly F. Jones here~! Second story here. First one is AmericaXBelarus. Also, sorry if this isnt your lovey dovey Liechtenstein fanfic... I'm not good at fluff

Lily: Its okay Neko! ^^

Swiss: I better be okay .

Neko: Oh well, time for disclaimer! I do not own any hetalia things except for the plot of this story! Thanks and hope you love it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Will I Be Okay?<p>

I walk into the halls of school blocking off all the sound around me, letting the dark halls consume me as I head for the lunch room. It was like any normal school day at Gakuen High, but for some reason today felt less... what do you call it? Painful, it felt less painful to me. Hundreds of countries walked down the hall talking to each other as though nothing had happened! Where they really that stupid not to remember... or did they just want to forget him? Forget about all the things I love while I'm supposed to remember all the things they love.

Why did he have to be hurt... Why did what happen to him have to...?

I think every time I walk down these dark hallways. I continue walking down the halls until I make it to the lunch room where all the countries sit and eat as usual. I notice Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig all sitting at one table with Gilbert, Roderich, and Eleziveta.

On the opposite side Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Francis were sitting with Im Yong bothering Yao and Natalia with Katyusha hovering around Ivan.

All those tables, filled with countries that think nothing has happened and that everything was fine. But, what if everything wasnt fine? Everyone of those countries smiling right now has some sort of problem going on right now in their country, except for some... It's even worse. I walk over to a table in the corner of the room where Matthew is sitting all alone... invisible to all but some. I carry my lunch box over to Matthew and sit down putting on the fake smile of mine on. "Hello Matthew," I say silently 'smiling'. He looks up from his lunch and smiles truly at me, making me wince. "Hi Liechtenstien!" He says to me feeling glad that someone pays attention to me. "How is everything with you Matthew?" I ask him, he answers talking about all the problems he has with Alfred, I wasn't paying much attention.

But then I heard those three words come out of his mouth, "How is he?" And I began to freak. I pulled my head down into my arms and I began screaming at the top of my lungs right there. Matthew flinched and ran over next to me screaming words I couldn't understand. I cried, no I bawled, as the memories came flashing through my head. I kept bawling and screaming letting all the memories fall out through the screams and tears. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I stop screaming for a second to turn around and see the nurse...

Someone had called the nurse on me...! _**They thought I was crazy didn't they?**_

**They all did... even you Matthew thought I was crazy.** The nurse picked me up and put me in a wheelchair as I continued screaming where ever she wheeled me. I remember seeing all the lunch kids turn their heads and look at me... with the look of saying 'your a psycho' looking at me... Like I was some sort of freak display that everyone could look at for fun! I suddenly stop screaming and begin to laugh, laugh like I've never laughed before. I laugh at all those idiots for not understanding the pain I was going through. What right do they have to call me crazy?

They didn't lose anything at all so they have no problems! **NO PROBLEMS AT ALL!**

I look up at the nurse and ask her something, "Do you think I'm crazy nurse? Is that why you came and picked me up and put me in a wheel chair? You think I'm a psycho like all the others don't you?" I smile at her. She looks down at me... with pity! I look her in the eye and she says, "No" The nurse, known as Taiwan thinks I'm nuts like the others! She tries to touch me and I get up screaming pointing at her, "You think Im a psycho like the others! All of you think I'm a psycho who deserves to be in the crazy house! Well, think about losing someone you love! Then talk to me and call me psycho!" I scream backing away out of the nurses office. Taiwan just stands there... continuing to give me that look of pity! I hate it!

I run out to the lunch room and see all looks onto me. I fake a smile and everyone just looks away continuing eating like nothing ever happened... just like they did to that event... that horrible event that no one will ever remember after a few days am I right? Right? No! That isn't supposed to happen! People are supposed to remember this forever! Those... those people! How could they do that to him? How could they forget him so easily! I finally made it to the table I sat at and noticed it was empty. Matthew had moved to Alfred's table... leaving psycho me all alone! I sit down on the table and open my lunch chuckling to myself as I eat. Suddenly, I feel someones presence behind me and I turn around seeing... Natalia? I was curious why she was here. "Hey Lily..." She says with an emotionless face on her. I look up to be eye to eye with her and say, "Hello Natalia..." She laughs a bit and sits down at my table... _Does she think I'm a psycho too?_

She sits down making sure that she keeps her knife visible to me showing that she is a threat to me. I laugh loudly and then look her straight in the eye. "You need something don't you? Little Alfred pay you to come and call me psycho? Or tell you to come steal or kill me?" I ask playfully. She stares at me with her blank face and I laugh again making sure it was loud and long. She then calmly says, "I'm sorry that he got hurt Lily, I woudn't survive if my Big Brother got hurt like that... I'm very sorry for your loss so far," I could hear the concern in her voice... as if she understood what I was going through.

I get up and I slam my fists onto the table screaming, "HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR BROTHER AND EVERYONE WOULD BE DEVASTATED FOR DAYS THAT RUSSIA WAS DEAD! ALL THE PEOPLE DID HERE WAS SORROW FOR A DAY AND FORGET ALL ABOUT HIM! HE IS SPECIAL TO ME! All you people call me psycho... I'm not crazy Natalia... I'm not crazy" I quiet down to a whisper as everyones eyes came to my table... and me. Natalia stares up at me and smiles, she silently says, "I know your not crazy... I never said you were Lily. You just assumed that. I was sad this entire time that you had lost your brother. I don't think I could be as strong as you are Lily," Natalia says looking down staring at the knife. I sit back down and stare at the floor beginning to scream again feeling Natalia come over and comfort me, I scream into her arms letting all the horribleness out of my body...

_Why couldn't you be here right now with me... not leaving me alone? _

_Or was that too much to ask..._

_And then I heard my phone ring from the hospital... What couldve happened?_

* * *

><p><em>Neko: Okay! Its over... My dark dark story is finally over for the first chapter... If you want me to continue I need to be reminded... On my other story I totally abandoned it for a bit!<em>

_Lily/Vash: Stay with us for the next chapter and comment and rate!_


End file.
